Force
by CrystolConeticut
Summary: When Angelus goes into Willow's room to draw her sleeping form, she begins to have an erotic dream. It's distracting. Alternate turn of events for Season 2, Episode 17: "Passion". Angelus/Willow. WARNING: Rape.


_**Warning: Rape**_

**So this is just an alternate turn of events which occurred in Season 2, Episode 17: "Passion". Please read and review, feedback is always appreciated.**

**A friend challenged me to write a fic about a topic that was out of my comfort zone (rape), with a pairing that is at least somewhat crack (Angelus/Willow), who are from a show that I've only recently been introduced to (Buffy: The Vampire Slayer). Everything about this show is fresh in my mind, and also everything about it is pretty damn perfect and awesome. But I don't need to tell you guys that, you already know.**

**I just want to be clear: I don't think rape is okay. It's awful and shouldn't be done and my heart genuinely goes out to all who have been a victim of it. I do not think the thoughts that Angelus thinks in this fic. I tried to imagine how a soulless demon would think, and this is what I came up with. **

**Constructive criticism is always welcome, but no flames, please. **

Angelus gingerly opened Willow's French doors, keeping an eye on her sleeping form to be sure that she didn't wake up. Once he was inside, he shut both doors and dragged Willow's desk chair over to the edge of her bed.

Angelus sat down and pulled his sketchpad over his lap. Taking a charcoal pencil in his right hand, he began to lightly sketch Willow's features as she slept.

_She looks so peaceful when she sleeps, _Angelus thought. He narrowed his eyes.

_I hate it._

Willow suddenly shifted her body, rolling over so that she was facing the other side of the room. Angelus scowled and picked up his chair, moving it over to the other side of the bed. She just _had_ to make this difficult for him.

Once Angelus was settled once again, Willow began to start flinging her body, her face scrunched in concentration. She whimpered, her still- shut eyelids fluttering slightly. She started shaking.

_Ooh, _Angelus thought, setting his sketchpad down on the floor. _Night terrors. This should be good._

Angelus loved torture. Indeed, he preferred it by his own hand, but he was willing to make an exception for night terrors, as psychological torment was pretty much the most tortuous thing one could experience.

Angelus leaned forward, grinning in anticipation.

"Uhhhh." Willow said softly. It sounded almost like a… moan?

"Mmmm. More." She breathed, arching her back and sticking out her chest.

Angelus blinked. Those were definitely _not_ the sounds people made when they had night terrors. Was Willow having… a sex dream?

Angelus really didn't know what to think about that.

"Harder. Uh!" Willow rasped, arching her back even more. Angelus' eyes fixed themselves on Willow's chest, where her nipples were now protruding against the thin fabric of her shirt.

He felt something stir in his pants.

"Ahhh. Ooohhh." Willow shifted, her long shirt riding up to reveal her pink underwear.

Angelus was definitely hard by now. As he watched Willow writhing on her bed, he weighed his options.

_Hmm. Well, I could leave._

"Oh, god. _Yes._" Willow moaned, practically panting at this point.

_Or I could rape Willow._

Angelus hadn't raped anyone in almost a century. But now he was tempted. He thought about the look in his victims' eyes, the fear, the way they would pathetically try to fight back.

He got even harder at the thought.

Angelus soundlessly stood up and climbed into Willow's bed, settling so that he was hovering above her.

"Angel."

Angelus froze. It didn't really matter to him if she had woken up; he would still go through with the rape. It would just take all of the fun out of surprising her, and that would be a bit disappointing.

But when Angelus looked down at Willow's face, he saw that she was still sleeping.

"Angel….uh, Angel!" Willow cried.

Angelus frowned. He didn't like that name. That name was innocent; it had a heart and soul. Sometimes Angelus came close to vomiting when he thought about how he used to be, all nice and full of goodness.

He had to stop thinking like this. It was seriously killing his boner.

Angelus ran his hands up Willow's creamy thighs and hooked his index fingers on each side of her underwear. Keeping his eyes on her closed ones, he tore the fabric in one fluid motion.

Willow's eyelids fluttered, but she stayed asleep.

Angelus flung Willow's underwear across the room with one hand and unzipped his pants with the other. Willow, still oblivious, continued to dream about Angel pleasuring her in ways that Angelus was too selfish to bother with.

Angelus pulled his pants and his underwear down to his ankles before slowly lowering himself on top of Willow.

She responded to him immediately, wiggling under him and sighing with desire. Angelus placed a hand over her mouth, stifling her moans and cries.

After all, this was about to get painful for Willow, and he didn't want her to start yelling when things got too rough.

Angelus placed his erection at Willow's entrance and licked his lips in anticipation.

_She's a virgin. This is going to be so painful for her. I'm going to steal her innocence._

The thought made him giddy.

Angelus teasingly rubbed his cock against Willow's opening. Willow shuddered and rubbed her hips against his. He could swear her tongue shot out to lick his hand.

With one thrust, Angelus sunk himself fully inside of her.

Willow's eyes shot open.

"Aaaammmppphhh!" Willow screamed, the sound muffled by Angelus' hand. Her face twisted in agony.

Willow pushed her hands against his chest and kicked her legs beneath him, but it was of no use. Tears rolled down her cheeks from pain, fear, and sadness. Angelus was stealing her virginity.

_I can't believe this is happening, _Willow thought, even as she stopped struggling. _This isn't real._

Angelus moved his free hand up Willow's torso, roughly palming her left breast under her shirt. He maintained eye contact with her, fighting the urge to change into his vampire state. When Willow thought about this evening again and again, unable to forget the traumatic incident, he wanted her to remember the face of Angel, not Angelus. It would make the torment just that much more unbearable for her.

Willow moved her head to one side, unable to take Angelus' eyes boring into her for a moment longer. She was surprised when Angelus didn't immediately force it back, but all that faded into a new kind of fear when she felt his mouth on her newly exposed neck.

Angelus didn't bite Willow's neck; he just settled for licking and nipping. Enough to leave her with one hell of a hickey.

Angelus knew that he was close; he could feel himself succumbing to the heat of her tight walls even as her body remained unresponsive.

Willow lay still, feeling like she was being crushed under Angelus' body. She just wanted this to be over. Maybe she'd be able to breathe once it was over.

_I'm losing my virginity to a demon. This is happening. Why? Why me? Why me, God?_

When Angelus came, he moved his lips upwards from Willow's neck and licked his way up to her ear.

"_Willow." _He moaned, before harshly biting her earlobe.

Willow gasped. She briefly wondered if she was dying.

Angelus continued to roughly palm Willow's breast as he rode out his orgasm, squeezing and pinching it in ways that Willow was sure would leave bruises.

When Angelus finished, he collapsed on top of Willow. He moved Willow's head from its position facing the wall so that she was once again staring at him. When Willow resisted, he pulled his other hand out from under her shirt and brought it to her left cheek. Angelus moved his right hand from her mouth to the right side of her face, as he was sure she wouldn't try to scream.

He was right. Willow was too shocked to move.

Angelus brought his lips down to hers and gently kissed her. After a few seconds, he stood up, his eyes narrowing in satisfaction and his lips moving into an evil smirk.

Angelus pulled up his boxers and pants, frowning slightly when he looked at the bed.

Willow hadn't bled. Angelus had wanted there to be blood. That way Willow would have had to hide the sheets or wash them repeatedly, crying all the while.

_I guess it doesn't really matter. She'll cry anyway._

Angelus swiftly walked over to Willow's French doors, pausing briefly only to pick up the discarded pair of panties. As if to rub salt on the wound, he carelessly flung the torn garment towards where Willow lay before opening the doors.

"I-"

Angelus turned around, surprised. He hadn't been expecting Willow to be able to talk so soon.

Willow looked up, her eyes filled with more contempt than he had ever seen in them before.

"I _hate _you." Willow spat, trying to hold herself together.

_God, look at that _fire_ in her eyes. And the way that they're narrowed, as if she's trying to stab me with them..._

It almost made him hard again.

"Thanks for the ride," Angelus said smoothly.

And with a wink, he was gone.


End file.
